


Indomitable

by SamIsNotLegend



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amorality, Attempted Rape, BAMF!Kaneki, F/M, High School, Martial Arts, Murder, OC's - Freeform, Other, Pre-Series, Self-Defence, Therapy, Traumatic Experiences, best friend ever!hide, but no main character oc's, canon-divergence, coming to terms, especially in the begining, feeling really guilty, ghouls come in later, hide is seriously the best bud ever, human!Kaneki, humans are scary too, mostly humans for awhile tbh, neither good nor bad main characters, oc human characters, quite a lot of oc's - Freeform, some violence, takes place while kaneki and hide are still in high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamIsNotLegend/pseuds/SamIsNotLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is a human with an indomitable soul, mind, and body - he just doesn't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hana

It happened on a Friday. It was… a nice night actually. He and Hide had gone to the movies, to see an action film based off of a book that Kaneki had read. Hide had been especially excited about it. He was going through a bit of film craze, apparently he’d even joined the film club at school. Kaneki would sigh about his best friend’s tendency to switch after school clubs on a whim, but he’d come to terms with it already, so he didn’t. Well the movie had been good anyway, to Kaneki’s relief, they hadn’t butchered the book too badly. They’d changed some stuff, yes, but it still all came together in the end…

This time Kaneki did sigh, but it was the happy kind, as he stared up at the sky, looking past the bright street lights on the empty street. It’d been a good day. Privately, he thought that things were getting better too. He only had a year and a half left of high school, and if he continued doing as well as he was, then he was pretty sure he could even get a scholarship to the college he was aiming for. That way he wouldn’t have to ask his aunt for money. College life, now that’d be great, hopefully he and Hide could go to the same----

For a wild moment Kaneki thought that someone had thrown a shoe out their window and that was what was suddenly filling his vision. But then the shoe turned into a large and masculine arm, and it was wrapping around his neck into a chokehold.

And choke Kaneki did. He choked as he was dragged backward into a small alleyway – he’d never noticed it before – he choked as the realization dawned on him that he was being attacked, and he chocked still, kicking and squirming in his attacker’s arms. The person smelled like leather, Kaneki thought, even as he struggling for purchase against their arms.

“Stop!” he croaked, gasping. “Stop! I don’t- ghek” Kaneki wasn’t so much thrown to the ground as he was pushed, behind a line of recycling bins and out of sight from the street. His attacker released his throat and Ken gasped for air, taking in a breath to scream.

But something was pressed against his mouth. Something was moving. A nose brushed his own. A weight settled on top of him. Why was there suddenly a breeze on his stomach? Something was touching his stomach, chest, legs. Some _one_ was touching him. _Someone was kissing him._ “NO!” Kaneki screeched jerking his head away from the intruding lips, mouth, tongue. Someone was! Someone was…!

A large hand gripped his throat, another pushed something sharp to the soft skin below his throat, stopping the bubbling words. A face leaned down to his. Black hair that reached past his ears, a nose piercing, clean shaven. He looked familiar, like someone Kaneki had seen a lot of but never spoken to. “Shhh, Kaneki, shh, I promise I’ll be gentle okay? There’s no need to be afraid… I just want…” Kaneki was gasping, fingernails scrabbling at the bruising hands.

The man let go again, and whispered into his ear. “Don’t scream okay? I don’t want to hurt you, little bug, and no one will hear anyway, this is a shopping district, everything’s all closed, no one’s around, so be quiet, we’ll have a good time, I promise…” Kaneki gulped, the motion pushing the sharp still steel briefly into his flesh.

The man kissed him again. Ken’s arms were trapped above his head, the man was groping his chest, hands sliding down to his crotch. His knees were pinning Kaneki’s legs down, he couldn’t move.

He begged.

The man purred at him.

He struggled.

The man laughed.

He was scared. So so so so scared. Fear gripped him like the steal jaws of a trap.

A knife was held at his throat. Metal clinked.

He looked up.

Into the man’s eyes.

The ground was cold against his bare skin. Something hurt. The man… he...

Kaneki shattered.

He stopped struggling, going limp into the man’s unwanted embrace. The man made a pleased sound, and Kaneki lifted his head, slowly, putting barely any pressure on the knife, and placed a gentle kiss onto the man’s nose.

The man probably looked surprised. Kaneki didn’t know, he wasn’t thinking anymore. He leaned back, then lunged forward again, knife biting into his throat, mouth snapping around nose. He bit down. Hard.

After that, Kaneki didn’t think much of anything. There was blood, and screaming, two voices, something was squishing between his thumbs, something was pounding at his face, flesh was burrowing itself under his nails, and blood filled his mouth like water from a fountain.

He came to, and his eyesight was fading in at the edges, and it was hard to breathe, hard to do anything, but he was okay. It took him longer than it should have to notice the knife buried in his shoulder. It didn’t hurt.

It took him even longer to notice that he was straddling the man, who was not moving, and that those were his fingers threaded through the man’s pitch black hair in a death grip. A steadily growing pool of blood encircled his attackers head, and Kaneki was slowly aware of a sharp digging pain in his own left eye. Blood dripped off the tip of his nose into the pool below him.

Kaneki scrambled away, fumbling for the phone in his pocket and pressing keys with trembling fingers. His body wasn’t moving properly, the phone slipped from his hands as he pressed the call button, and he followed it to the ground. The pavement dug into his cheek.

The phone rang four times.

Hide picked up.

Oh. That was funny. He’d meant to call an ambulance.

“Yo, Kaneki! What’s up? You missing me this much already?”

“Hide.” There was something wrong with his voice, something… something was gurgling… “s-send an ambulance. We’re on-on Hana road, next to the bakery… down… alleyway. Hurry… I d-don’t think h-he… I think I – I think I… ”

But Hide then was yelling, telling him to _hold on, they were coming._ And _please, please, don’t hang up, he’d be there soon, just hold on._

xXx

They came. First Hide, with the crash of a bike and a gripping hand, held gently around his abused knuckles. “Hold on Kaneki,” Hide’s face hovered over his own. “I called an ambulance, they’re on their way. Look at me, okay? Just look at me.” Sirens sounded in the distance. “See? They’re almost here. Just… just stay with me.”

Kaneki tasted salt.

“Hide.” He croaked, his friends face blurring in and out of focus. “Is… is… is h-” Sirens echoed, louder and louder, until silence.

xXx

Kaneki awoke slowly, shadows of his mind stretching out reluctant fingers to hold on to him, make him stay longer. He felt bedsheets covering his legs and soften under his palms, just as he watched thumbs press down on eyes.

He heard a low, soothing beeping that counted in time with his heart beat, just as he gripped hair and bashed skull into pavement.

He smelled antiseptic as he saw the knife slash downward, once, twice, three times…

The alley faded, and Kaneki saw the back of his eyelids.

“Mnnn.” Something covered one of his eyes, he struggled to open the other one. Kaneki shifted on the bed a bit. His body felt like lead. He felt numb. He couldn’t move.

“Kaneki? Kaneki, you awake, buddy? Kaneki?”

Hide was here? Kaneki tried to say his friends name, but it came out more like a frog’s croak.

“Kaneki I’m going to call a nurse okay? Just hold on a moment.”

Another croak. Finally getting his neck to cooperate, Kaneki turned his head to look at his best friend. The motion sent a jolt of unexpected pain through him, and he whimpered slightly. Which hurt his throat. Again. Hide was at his side immediately. His yellow hair was a mess and his face blurred in and out of focus.

“Khi-de…Wha…?” He slurred, focusing hard on his friend’s face. “Where…?”

“You’re in the hospital, buddy.” Hide said, both hands squeezing one of Kaneki’s. Kaneki returned the squeeze silently, struggling to remain awake. “You were attacked,” Hide continued, after a moment of silence. “Do you remember?”

“Y-yes...”

Hide nodded, releasing a hand from Kaneki’s to push his bangs from his forehead.

“Did I – did I kill him?” His voice broke at the end, but he needed to ask.

“I don’t know, buddy. Look, you shouldn’t be talking, your neck was cut up and bruised pretty badly. Just rest, okay? I called a nurse in, they’ll be here soon.”

xXx

His name was Osaka Motoichi. He was twenty-one years old, he went to the local university, and he had a part time job filing papers for the office in Kaneki's high school.

And he’d died, sixteen hours after being brought to Kanou general hospital. He died in surgery, as the doctors attempted to remove fragments of his own skull from his brain, only marginally succeeding before the patient succumbed to death.

Privately, many of the doctors and nurses felt relief at this, as the patient had been brain-dead since he’d been brought in, and no amount of delicate surgery would change that.

 

 

A/N: I haven’t posted any fanfic in a while. I have some plans for this story, but I’m not sure I’ll have a lot of time to work on it, so let me know if you’re interested in reading more. Thanks for reading.


	2. Injuries and investigation (part 1)

“Yamaguchi-san?”

“Yes, that’s me.” The person being addressed was a small, petite woman, with a lovely face and elegantly done make-up. She stood next to her charges’ bed, facing him only partially until she turned to give the doctor her full attention. She bowed low, her hair sweeping forward, “I apologize for the trouble my nephew has caused you.”

“No trouble at all,” the doctor waved away her concerns, “I’m just doing my job.” He sat down in one of the empty chairs for visitors and gestured for her to do the same. “Why don’t I tell you about Kaneki here?”

Yamaguchi sat down primly, crossing her legs at the ankles and placing her purse in her lap with her back straight. She spared a glance to her comatose nephew sitting a few feet away. “Yes, what has my sister’s son done to himself now?”

“Well,” The doctor began, “I don’t know all the details myself, but it seems Kaneki-san was in some sort of very violent altercation. His neck and throat area is heavily bruised and partially slashed. No main arteries were severed, and his throat, at least, is expected to make a full recovery. Although talking and swallowing will be painful for several weeks. His left eye had suffered some serious damage, likely from a failed or aborted stabbing motion. We did what we could in surgery, but Kaneki-san will likely never see from it again. He has a few knife wounds from where he was likely slashed across his chest, fortunately his clothes and ribs protected him from any permanent damage, but he’ll have a few nasty scars. He was also stabbed twice in his upper right shoulder. The knife didn’t hit anything vital, but he’ll likely lose some mobility in that arm. Other than that… three of his fingers are broken, he has two hairline fractures in his pelvis, and of course, some heavy bruising throughout his body.”

Silence rang through the room for several long moments before Yamaguchi sighed, and looked downward for a moment. “How long until he recovers? Mid-terms are coming up, you know.”

“Well he might miss those.” The doctor smiled grimly, “If all goes well, and he manages to avoid infection in his injuries, then he’ll be cleared to go in a little less than two weeks. If things go south, he’ll be here longer.”

Yamaguchi pursed her lips. “Has he woken up yet?”

“Once. He was very disoriented, but he was able to recall the incident and answer a few questions before he fell back asleep.” The doctor nodded. “In light of his injuries, however, we’ll be keeping him in an induced coma for a few days, to allow his body to recover as quickly and safely as possible.”

“I see.” The woman stood, “if that is all, doctor, then I really must be returning home.” She bowed again, “please inform me if my nephew’s condition changes.”

“Of course.”

xXx

When Kaneki woke next, Hide was there again, dressed in his school uniform and sprawled across one of the hospital chairs, fast asleep. His head was tipped back in an incredibly uncomfortable-looking position and his sporadic snores cut through the room. A trail of drool ran down the corner of his mouth. Kaneki stared blankly at his friend for several long minutes. He felt like he’d been deep underwater for a long time, and was only just now surfacing. Every thought took a long time to form, and his body was heavy.

He wasn’t sure how long he laid there, staring at his best friend as he slept on, but eventually Kaneki awoke enough to remember that he had been injured, was in the hospital, and had likely killed someone.

The memories weren’t hard to find.

Somehow, Kaneki thought that it should have all been a blur. But it wasn’t. He remembered being attacked, and the subsequent fight with a startling clarity. He remembered the strange and foreign rage which came over him, and he remembered feeling oddly detached from his own body as he began to fight back… by biting off his attacker’s nose.

Suddenly awake, Kaneki’s body gave a painful shudder as he recalled the way the blood welled up into his mouth, faster than he’d ever thought possible. And the way his teeth had slid through skin and cartilage as easily as biting through cheese. Of the way the sharp flicker of triumph and elation had shot through him as his attacker had screamed and wrenched away from him, releasing his grip on the knife and freeing Kaneki’s hands and legs.

Kaneki curled up into himself, his eyes wide in horror with what he’d done. He was… he was a **_Monster_**.

 A small cry of distress ripped it’s way from his throat, and Hide immediately jerked awake at the noise. “K’neki?” He mumbled, blinking blearily at the bed. “Kaneki! You’re awake!”

“Hide…” Kaneki’s soulless gaze locked onto his best friend desperately. “I – I bit it _off_ Hide. I _bit his nose off._ ”

Hide’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and he stood jerkily on stiff limbs. And then suddenly he was at Kaneki’s side, scooching onto the available mattress space and gently draping an arm across Kaneki’s body and pulling him closer, mindful of his injuries. “It’s alright Kaneki, just – just let it out, all of it. I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere.”

Kaneki sobbed and curled into Hide as much as his injuries would allow. “I’m sorry,” he wailed, “I’m so _so_ sorry. I couldn’t – I couldn’t stop! I just kept going, until he – until he _wasn’t moving!_ And – and I smashed his head into the pavement… he was – he was st-stabbing me… but I didn’t even feel it. I felt so angry! And _scared…_ I’m sorry…”

Hide adjusted himself again so that he was holding Kaneki, and stroked his hair, being very mindful of the bandages covering nearly every visible inch of his friend’s skin, and of the multitude of tubes emerging form his wrists. Hide didn’t say anything, what could he say? That it was going to be alright? That it was okay, and that that man had it coming for him? He couldn’t say those things, not when they very well might be untrue. So he held back his own tears and comforted his friend to the best of his abilities as Kaneki cried his guilt and horror into Hide’s shirt.

xXx

 

I am Officer Sugihara Hiroko. It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Kaneki-san.”

“Ah… L-likewise, Sugihara-san.” Kaneki resisted the urge to gulp nervously, knowing it would just make hurt his throat. Just talking for longer than a minute or so made it ache. Still, he observed the woman sitting in the hard plastic chair across from his hospital bed nervously, wrinkling the sheets in his grip. She was tall, he’d noticed that when she walked in, and… pretty, in an adult-ish way. Her hair was pulled up into a severe ponytail, and a smear of dark lipstick made her look a bit harsh. She was dressed in a typical police uniform and held a clipboard in between unpainted fingernails. But it was her expression that made Kaneki the most nervous. Her gaze was apathetic, but intense, like she didn’t really care but was just waiting for him to… slip-up or something.

It’d been four days since he’d woken up the second time and found Hide asleep in the plastic chair. He’d been awake off and on a lot since then, barely able to keep his eyes open for more than an hour before succumbing to sleep as his body recovered. For the first few days Hide had consistently been there when he woke up, but Kaneki had eventually put his foot down and forced Hide to go back to school. Now, however, Kaneki was wishing he’d been a bit more selfish and let Hide stay with him.

He’d been expecting the police to arrive eventually, of course. To be honest Kaneki was half-expecting her to simply whip out the handcuffs and cart him away to jail. He was almost hoping she would, actually. Just… take him away, where he’d never hurt anyone else ever again. Maybe to a nice padded cell somewhere. 

“I know this might be difficult for you,” Sugihara said, half-lidded gaze fixed onto Kaneki as she rolled a pen between her fingers, “but I need you to cooperate and answer each question as best as you can. If you need a moment, just let me know and we can work something out. Are you ready?”

They were doing the investigation here? Where was the harshly-lit room with the one-way mirror? Why was he just sitting in a bed and not chained to a chair or something? “W-well, um, before that, may I ask… what…” Kaneki steeled himself slightly. “Is he dead? Did I kill him?”

Sugihara-san stared at him blankly for several long moments. “The doctors haven’t told you anything?”

“No, they wouldn’t tell me… I don’t even know his name…”

“I see. His name was Osaka Motoichi. He died in brain surgery a week ago. Do you need a moment?”

Kaneki felt the last vestiges of hope shrivel up and die within his chest. For all that had happened, for all that he had _done,_ he had hoped... “I… really? He’s really…?”

The investigator said nothing, just sat back and watched him with vaguely interested eyes.

Kaneki looked down at his lightly bandaged hands. Underneath the white cotton Kaneki knew his fingers were broken and his knuckles and palms were scabbed but well on their way to recovery. He’d killed someone with these hands.

“It’s… we can continue.” Kaneki said finally, looking up to meet the investigators gaze.

She nodded. “Did you approach Osaka-san that night, or did he approach you?”

“H-he did, Or, well, I didn’t see him coming, he, uh, g-grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the alley.”

“And what were you doing, when he grabbed you?”

“I was on my way home… my friend Hide and went to see a movie and it wasn’t too long of a walk home…”

“Had you ever spoken to Osaka-san before this incident?”

“No… not that I remember.”

The questions continued in that manner for over an hour until Kaneki’s throat throbbed with every word he spoke and exhaustion was pulling at his limbs. At the third break they took, Sugihara stood up with a sigh and put her things away into a briefcase. “This has been productive.” She said. “I still have more questions that need to be answered, but it is obvious that you need rest. I’ll be back soon to continue the investigation.” She held out a small card for Kaneki to take. “This is my business card, call me if you remember anything you feel is important.” Kaneki nodded warily and took it, emotional and physical exhaustion wearing him down.

“One more thing before I go. You should know that Osaka’s family are pressing charges for the ‘murder’ of their son. Whether or not anything comes of this will depend on the investigation. You will not have to go on trial if the evidence for your case is sound. The press have also become involved, however you are a minor and they cannot legally print your name unless they have you or your guardian’s permission.” She quirked a brow at him. “I trust you can see the sense in _not_ giving anyone that permission, yes?”

Kaneki nodded again.

Sugihara returned the nod and left, leaving just the sound of her steps in the hall for company.

With a small sigh of relief, Kaneki readjusted the pillows and laid down to sleep.

 

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has bookmarked, given a review, or kudo’d this story. This is the first of two planned chapters featuring Kaneki’s stay in the hospital, as well as the investigation. Does anyone have any idea how the police force works in Japan? Anyway, I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!

 


End file.
